It has been long recognized that the shirts of infants and toddlers tend to work up from the waist and bunch up on the chest, leaving the shirttail untucked and the midsection bare. To combat this problem, from time to time special garments and diaper holders have been developed utilizing complementing fastener components or ties. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,088,355 (McGee); 2,333,996 (Gesand); 2,652,057 (Siegel, et al.); and 2,451,300 (Neal). But these have not left freedom to use a variety of shirts without the need for fastener components permanently attached to the shirts, and without the need to use special matching pants or diaper holders.